The Miami Metal Beats
by Mayzing
Summary: She didn't want to be in the shadows anymore. And this music camp was her chance. But what chance did she have now? Based off of Camp Rock.
1. Off to Camp!

Ally Dawson could not be more excited for the day. She tossed and turned in her small bed, not being able to sleep. The bright, Miami sun poured in from the blinds, reflecting shadows off the walls. Once she heard her dad call up the stairs that it was time to get up, she nearly jumped up. It was the last day of school and tomarrow was the first day of summer, things couldn't get better. Doing her normal routine, Ally threw on white shirt with colorful music notes decorating it and a floral skirt. Her hair had its natural curl and she pulled back her bangs with a sparkly clip. She pulled up her knee high socks and buckled her ankle boots. Once she was ready for school, she played some notes on her old keyboard and wrote some new lyrics in her songbook. Music was her life. She wrote and recorded many of her songs to keep. She had stage fright, though and was scared to perform in front of audiences. For the past year, she has tried to overcome her fear. She knows that if she can get past the nerves at the beginning that she can totally make it. But she hasn't tried yet.

She sat with her dad at the breakfast table, eating cereal. Her mom had died a few years ago and it was rough for them both. They had to learn to live independently. Ally had school and she worked constantly in her dad's music store, Sonic Boom. Business was not doing well either. They worked constantly because they were short on money.

Ally munched on her cereal, suddenly realizing one of her favorite channels was on. "Ooh! Entertain Me Daily is back on, can you turn it up?"

Lester took the remote and raised the volume on their small T.V. Ally watched as many stories arose on some of the biggest stars of the time.

_This just in, Ross Lynch from the famous band R5, has refused to record the music that his record label has signed up to. Witnesses say they saw him storm out of the studio, leaving his brother, Riker, and sister, Rydel, in shock. Is this the end for the popstar? Tune in tonight for more …_

As the program turned into a commercial, Ally rolled her eyes. "Wonder whats his problem."

Lester shrugged. "I don't know, this is why I don't want you in the music business, Ally. I don't want you turning into one of these troubled popstars. Besides, the chances of you making it are a –,"

"A billion to one, I know." Ally finished for her dad. "But honestly, that's not the kind of person I am. If I do make it, I'll make sure I'll benefit music. Its not like I can anyway, I have stage fright …"

Lester looked at her and pulled something out of his pocket. "Speaking of, I found one of these Miami Metal Beat brochures on the cash register at the Boom. Its identical to the one I found on the fridge this morning."

Ally just smiled at her dad to try and butter him up. "I love you, daddy,"

Lester sighed. "I love you too honey, but you know we just can't afford this right now. With the business going down, and me being behind on all this paper work. I'm sorry …"

Ally nodded, looking disappointed and apologetic. "I know, um, I better get to school. Last day and all …" She grabbed her hand bag and leather bound book with an 'A' imprinted on the front, and left to school.

****

Miami High's halls were as crowded as ever. Senior pranks were in the works, and waiting for the last laugh before graduation. Teacher's rooms were filled with boxes and bare walls. Tears were everywhere whether it was seniors with their last goodbyes or friends departing. Ally was getting ready to leave, waiting to come back a junior next year. Her locker was emptied to the last corner, and her hand bag was hung around her shoulders. Her moment of reminscing was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Bonjour Ally, c'est finalement ete ! "

Ally was startled but turned around to see her friend Kyara. She had a huge grin on her face and a blue beret on top her vibrant, red hair. Unable to catch what she said, Ally just muttered a 'huh ?'.

Kyara's bright grin just got brighter, if that was possible, and she began talking back. "It means its finally summer in french! Can you believe it! I mean it was like yesterday we were sophmores and now we're juniors!"

Ally smiled at her friends enthusiasm. "Yeah, whats with the attire?" Kyara's white summer dress and sparkly heels color corrdinated with her beret.

"Oh, I'm just getting ready for my trip to France in a few weeks. It is totally gonna be the highlight of my summer, if not my life. Going to France is on my bucket list, along with meeting _the_ Ross Lynch from R5!" She squealed in delight, going off in fantasyland.

Ally clapped her hands in front of her friend's face. "Back yet? Anyways how is that ever going to happen? I mean he's one of the biggest popstars ever, Its not like he's going to have time to come all the way to Miami,"

"I know, but your going to Camp Miami Metal Beat! That's where R5 met legendary drummer, and friend, Ellington Ratliff."

Ally's smile faded. "Well, first of all, its just Miami Metal Beat. And second … I'm not going …"

Kyara's face twisted into a look of inquisitiveness. "But you have to, the Miami Metal Beats are for anyone who wants to big in music. Its like a big break …" She saw the look on Ally's face and immeadiately regretted saying anything. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Ally wrapped a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted a whole summer that was dedicated to my music. Its either that or always working and writing. You'll be in France so I'll have no one to hang out with, and you know I hate the beach …"

"Yeah but I'll be back soon." Kyara smiled. "Well, rendez-vous plus tard!" She gave Ally a quick hug and walked down the hall.

Ally sighed and closed her locker, she didn't want to be in the shadows anymore. And this music camp was her chance. But what chance did she have now?

****

It was nearly seven thirty when Ally arrived home from Sonic Boom. Her dad was anxiously waiting for her in the dining room and Ally had a strange sense at the act.

"How was work?" Lester asked innocently.

Ally's face turned into one of curiosity. "As slow as ever …" she set her bag down and crossed her arms. "Okay dad whats going on?"

Just as Lester was about to reply, the oven timer went off. "Oh look dinner is ready!" He quickly went to the kitchen and came back with a steaming, slightly burnt lasagna. He sat down and grabbed a fork. "Lets dig in!"

"Wait you made lasagna, my favorite dish ever. Well tried to make it … why?" She looked at him suspisciously.

"Okay, you're going to Miami Metal Beat!" His voice was bursting with happiness.

"What? Really? Tell me how, what, when, why! Oh thanks dad!" She was jumping around and dancing, and frankly Ally was not a very good dancer. She ran to hug her dad.

"Ally calm down!" He chuckled at his daughter's excitement. "It seems that they needed more music supplies. Guitar picks, reeds, stands and all kinds of things. I was able to compromise to provide supplies and instrument replacements and cleaning, and they are going to let you in on a discounted rate. But you have to help, just like you would at Sonic Boom."

"Yeah of course!" She couldn't stop jumping around, she couldn't help it. Her summer that was dedicated to music was finally here. "This is so awesome!"

****

"I'm going to summer camp? This is_ so _not awesome!" Ross paced around his kitchen while Stormie, his mom, was making dinner. Stormie was close with all her kids and actually called them by their birth names. When they moved to L.A. from Colorado, they decided to form a band called R5 using Stormie's maiden name, Lynch. They name all five of their kids with the beginning letter 'r' because it was a letter in both Stormie and her husband Mark's name. Their names were Anthony Moon, Audrey Moon, Andrew Moon, Austin Moon, and Aaron Moon. Only their mom called them by their real names. Everyone else, even their dad, called them by their stage names.

"But why? I sent you kids to that camp when you were younger and you loved it. And you met Ratliff so it was good I sent you there." She continued to peel potatoes until Rocky and Rydel came into the kitchen.

"Hey whats all the chatter about?" Rydel asked while munching on a carrot.

"Well I signed Austin to counsel and help out at Miami Metal Beat this summer, but he won't do it ."

"What? Why? We always went there as kids." Rocky pointed out.

"I know! But I'm 16, I should have some freedom instead of wasting my summer at camp 'counseling' and 'helping out'," Ross used hand quotes to make his point.

"Austin Monica Moon! You are going and that is final!" Stormie pointed her spatula at him and turned to Rydel and Rocky. "Would you guys get your brothers and dad, its time for dinner."

As they ran outside, Ross just rolled his eyes and wandered off to his room. He was a popstar. What was he gonna do at summer camp?

**Hello:) I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new story but I couldn't help it! This one has been lingering with me for a while. So its based off of Camp Rock but I'll be adding in people and stuff that wasn't in the movie so we'll see how it turns out. The only way I could think of doing R5 was to have their real names as their stage names and only their mom calls them by their real names so it doesn't get confusing. Ally will eventually call Ross Austin too when she meets him :3. Thanks guys!**

**- Mayzing **


	2. Meet & Greet

**Ally's P.O.V:**

_Oh my pickles! This camp is beautiful, wonderful, magical! It's like Disney World, which of course is in the middle of Florida and we're by the ocean but still!_

I couldn't help but think these thought as I looked around the beautiful camp. Sure it wasn't really a traditional camp; there were woods here and there. But this was more of a beachfront camp. There were docks and lighthouses and beaches, but they were more isolated. Which made the camp more peaceful and beautiful. Some cabins were more 'extravagant' than others and my dad and I shared a more run-down cabin. The most important thing is that I was here. What I've wanted all summer. I'm sure mom would be proud … Dropping my stuff off at the cabin, I started looking around. She felt a little self-conscious. She was always shy but these kids seemed to have it all! The talent, the looks, the money … There was a crazy, red headed boy with drumsticks, a cheerful girl with glasses and a clarinet, and a blonde girl who seemed to look like she was too good for the camp. Wait … the blonde girl looked awfully familiar! Where has she seen that face before? Ally held her book close to her. It seemed to be her only shield from these kids and from humiliation itself.

Then she turned around and saw the dock. The water looked very peaceful and cool. She wanted to just run her fingers through it. Standing on the dock, she kneeled down and spooned some of the cool water through her hands. She abruptly felt a hand upon her back as it roughly pushed her in the water. After going headfirst in the cold lakeside, she started screaming. She was sure the whole camp was laughing at her. She suddenly felt four hands help her out of the water, which obviously meant two people. Surely enough, the whole camp was pointing and laughing at her. They rushed her away from further humiliation by handing her book to her and leading her off to one off their cabins.

Things were a blur to her since she came in contact with the water, which drenched her from head to toe. Her two rescuers set her on the bed and looked at her apologetically. Getting a closer look, she saw it was a boy and a girl. The girl was a short, Latina girl. She had long, dark curly hair and a very unique fashion style. The boy was tall and really cute! Kind eyes, brown hair that flopped just the right way …

"Are you okay?" The girl gave me an ice pack. I guess I hit my head on the way down.

"Yeah thanks …" I felt embarrassed but touched that they went out of their way to help me. "I'm Ally Dawson."

The girl grinned brightly. "I'm Patricia De La Rosa, but most people just call me Trish."

The boy smiled shyly. "And I'm Dallas Centineo."

My breath hitched in my throat. "Wait … Dallas like the best guitarist in all of Miami?"

"Yeah … I live to play and I thought coming here would help me get noticed."

I gaped at him. "Are you kidding? You're like famous in Miami! People are always asking if you want to do gigs with them. I mean, you know-," I rambled on until I got interrupted by Trish.

"Do you always talk this much?"

I paused, really wanting to chew on my hair right now. But what kind of a first impression is that … "Um sorry I just talk a lot when I'm nervous. You know I've never been here before and I have stage fright." I immediately panicked. Was that too much information? Do they think I'm weird? Before I messed up anymore I shut up and just sat there.

Trish gave me a confused look. "Why would you come here if you have stage fright? This camp is all about having people hear your voice and create your own sound."

"I know but … I guess I'm just trying to break out of my shell. I'm not exactly rich or popular. And I think I sort of ruined my rep here already with the whole lake thing,"

Trish and Dallas looked sorry for me. I myself was feeling an enormous amount of self-pity. Trish suddenly spoke up. "I'm not popular here either. My only friend here is Dallas. I sing but I'm more of a music producer myself." She gestured to the laptop by her side. "We'll be friends with you. Just make sure you don't fall into the wrong crowd."

My grip tightened on my book. "What do you mean?"

"She means don't fall into the tricks of Tilly Thompson." Dallas answered.

"Tilly Thompson? You mean the most popular and richest girl in Miami?" I asked.

"Yeah …" Dallas nodded. "She's also the one who pushed you in the lake."

My eyes widened. "What! Why? What's her problem?"

Trish sat down next to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't take this personally. She's like a diva. Everything has to be done her way because her dad's a big movie producer or whatever."

Dallas sat down on the other side of me. "Yeah, she has 'followers' because she's the richest girl here …" I couldn't help but laugh at his hands air quoting on the word followers.

"Wait, if she's the richest girl here then who's the richest boy?" I asked curiously. They both looked at each other then back at me.

Trish shrugged her shoulders in uncertainty. "I don't know. I guess it would be Ross Lynch."

My eyes widened. "Ross Lynch is here?" Man I really needed to watch Entertain Me Daily more often.

Dallas nodded. "Yeah, apparently he's supposed to be arriving tomorrow. He's counseling and teaching us."

"Well what about the rest of R5?"

"They chose Ross because they think he hasn't been living up to his fullest expectations yet. I heard that Riker was going to go to, but he has to film Glee." Trish explained.

I nodded my head. "Oh boy, that probably means a lot of fan girls huh?"

"Probably."

"Oh, by the way," Dallas reached behind his back and grabbed a book. "I think this is yours," It was my songbook. I totally forgot all about it! Quickly, I snatched it from Dallas's hands.

"Don't touch my book!"

Dallas and Trish jumped back in surprise and I then realize how harsh I sounded.

"I'm sorry but nobody touches my book …"

They nodded in understanding and Trish gestured her hand out to me. "So you want to get some dinner with us?"

I smiled at my two new friends and stood up. "Sure."

And with that we all walked to dinner. We talked about music, school, and well life I guess. I was glad two people can be friends with me so easy even though I was a klutz. Things could only get better from here. Right?

**Hi! Remember me? Hehe I know its been a while but honestly things have been quite busy for me. I'm trying to add my own scenes in here and some things will be like the movie and some things won't. If anyone has any suggestions I'll be sure to take them into account :)**


	3. New Friends

"Why me? Why do _I _have to do this?" Ross put on an aggravated expression and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. The band was busy arguing it out in the back of their black tour bus. The bus was already parked in the back lot of the camp, but there was no turning back now.

Riker sighed. "What's the problem, we used to be guests at the Miami Metal beats, and mom drove us out here every summer so we could learn and perform. Rocky and I used to perform as the Scorpio Rockers …"

Rocky looked up from his phone. "Good times bro …"

Ross groaned. "Guys, it's not like I hate the camp. I don't and I really want to perform, but it's been go go go for me lately. I need a break."

Rydel raised an eyebrow. "We just got back from vacation in Colorado …"

"It's hardly a vacation when you get rampaged by crazy fans …" Ross mumbled under his breath.

Riker shrugged. "Well, we already signed you up. I'm back on Glee, Ratliff is going to visit his family in Wisconsin, and Rydel has a dance audition …"

"What about Rocky?"

"I just don't feel like going …"

Ross narrowed his eyes but grabbed his suitcase and staggered out.

_Oh joy oh happy day …_

"Ross! Wait!" His mom, Stormie waited for him outside. She always called him Ross in public. Nobody knew it was just his or her stage names and nobody wanted to mess anything up. Stormie handed him his guitar case. "I'm so proud of you honey. Your father and I are so proud. I know you're exhausted, but I thought this would be a good chance for you to share your love of music with these kids. It's a really noble thing …"

Ross smiled a little. "I know and I'm sorry I've been kind of acting like a brat. I promise I won't let you down mom …"

She hugged him tightly. "I know you won't. Have fun and we'll see you at the end of summer okay?" She kissed his forehead and headed back to the passenger seat. The tour bus was about to leave when Rydel rolled down the window.

"Don't forget! If you make arts and crafts, make me something sparkly and Ratliff texted me that he wants a Styrofoam mustache!" She gave him a thumbs up and rolled up the window. The bus drove away; leaving him feeling stranded the parking lot.

He just rolled his eyes and went to find his uncle.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Ally!"

Ally jumped about a mile into the air after Trish snuck up on her playing piano. She had found a small-unoccupied room and wanted to just hang around. It helps when your father owns a music store.

"_Trish_ …" Ally whined sarcastically. She was so glad that she was already such good friends with Trish and Dallas. Having little friends back home, it just felt lonely. "Trish did you hear me play?

She sat next to me on the piano bench. "Obviously! Ally that song was amazing! You have to sing at the welcome bash tonight," Trish's eyes lit up and Ally's dimmed down.

"I'm sorry Trish. I want to but I'm still not ready to go out on stage yet. Besides, most of the songs I write aren't 'party' material."

Trish shook her head. "That's too bad. You have great potential to write a number one hit. But you have to promise me that you will sing by the RTRSO."

Ally chuckled lightly. RTRSO stood for the Ready to Rock Sing-Off. Which was basically a huge contest that won you free tickets to any concert of any band of your choice. She had to be ready to sing by then. It was her only chance. She wrapped her pinky around Trish's. "Deal."

"Good …" Trish smiled. "I'm singing tonight. You're going to support me right."

Ally scoffed mockingly. "What else are best friends for?"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The older man in the main building was busy going through stacks of sheet music when he saw one of his nephews walk through the door. He smiled and set down the music, wrapping his nephew in a welcome hug.

"Austin! Welcome-,"

"Ssh!" Ross held up a finger to quiet him. "Not here Uncle Shor, nobody knows. Besides, I don't want to be attack by screaming fan girls."

Shor chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, I'm just so happy to see you! Mark told me you might not be coming, so I wasn't sure what to tell our campers this year."

Ross returned a small smile. "I'm really glad I'm here Uncle Shor, I've just had so much going on lately, it's exhausting."

"I understand, and you'll make these campers happy. You'll give them dance lessons and guitar lessons, that's it. You will also have to judge some of the performances and perform yourself. Other than that, you have the rest of the time to yourself. I recommend you go to the Welcome Bash tonight and watch our performers."

Ross gripped the handle of his suitcase and nodded. "Sure, but I better get to my cabin first. I heard there very fancy this year and I want to try out my microwave able pancakes." With that Ross bounded off to find his cabin.

Uncle Shor shook his head and whispered to himself. "Same old Austin …"

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ally and Trish met up Dallas at the bash, who was talking with a red head wearing clown pants and tap shoes.

"Hey Dallas, who is this?" Ally asked, trying to balance her hotdog and soda.

Trish leaned over to Ally and whispered behind her hand. "Probably one of the crazies," She laughed at her own joke but Ally nudged her to be nice.

The red head smiled nonetheless, and brushed off the comment. "I am Dez Fisher, professional tap dancer and a brilliant filmographer, if that's a word. Please to meet your acquaintance ladies." He smiled charmingly but Ally knew he meant well. Trish, however, didn't.

"Um, reality check this isn't the 1920's. No one uses that language anymore." She snapped.

He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair. "Well, this guy does."

Dallas looked over to me apologetically and explained. "Dez was my friend from camp last year. I know he's different, but he's really cool."

Ally smiled and waved it off. "No problem, I don't mind different." She took a step back and accidentally bumped into someone. She turned around and started apologizing immediately. The guy had blonde hair, but was wearing a fedora and sunglasses like some secret agent. Ally was confused considering it was dusk, and he was covering his eyes. Maybe the firelight bothered him …

"I'm so sorry," She repeated. "Are you okay?"

He nodded nervously. "Yeah, thanks for your concern. I gotta go!" He ran off toward the other side of the beach, leaving Ally in confusion. She turned back to her friends and realized Trish was missing. "Hey, where's Trish?"

Dez pointed up on stage. "She's about to perform, look!"

Shor Lynch, the camp's director, took the stage with a microphone in hand. "Hello metal beats! Welcome to our Welcome Bash for the beginning of the camp year! We'll have some amazing performances for you tonight from your fellow campers themselves. For our first act, please welcome Miss Trish De La Rosa!"

We all applauded as Trish jumped on the stage and started singing along to the music.

**Friday night and  
We're just talkin'  
Stars are crashin' in the sky  
Burnin' just for you and I  
We don't need to  
Over think this  
Nothing's gonna bring us down  
Show them what we're all about**

All the way 101 percent  
Touchdown  
We gonna kill it  
Lead the pack  
Gon' take this town

Let's go watcha wanna wait for  
Let's take everything we asked for  
C'mon and turn it up  
Let's tell them what we want  
More, more, more  
Let's go take over the dance floor  
You'll be mine  
And I will be yours  
C'mon and let it play  
And let me hear you say  
More, more, more

Take my hand and  
Pull me closer  
Whisper nothing's in my ear  
'Till the walls just disappear  
Feel the music  
Take you higher  
Feel my heart beat like a drum  
Baby, you're the only one

**All the way 101 percent  
Touchdown  
We gonna kill it  
Lead the pack  
Gon' take this town**

**Let's go watcha wanna wait for  
Let's take everything we asked for  
C'mon and turn it up  
Let's tell them what we want  
More, more, more  
Let's go take over the dance floor  
You'll be mine  
And I will be yours  
C'mon and let it play  
And let me hear you say  
More, more, more**

**C'mon everybody let's go party  
'Till they kick us out now  
I don't care  
Once we get it started  
We won't stop until we get it all out  
Take me there, take me there**

**Let's go watcha wanna wait for  
Let's take everything we asked for  
C'mon and turn it up  
Let's tell them what we want  
More, more, more  
Let's go take over the dance floor  
You'll be mine  
And I will be yours  
C'mon and let it play  
And let me hear you say  
More, more, more**

Everyone applauded like crazy after Trish bowed and left the stage, running over to her friends and hugging them, getting compliments from everyone.

Ally smiled and congratulated her. But deep down, only one thing was on her mind.

_I wish I could perform like that one day …_

**Okay please don't kill me guys! I haven't updated for basically a year but I went into major writers block with this story. But I know where it's going now and I will update more. I'm just trying to think of ways to make it as original as possible, but I will update more on this story! And I'm working on Messages and Memories, I haven't forgotten! The song is More by Selena Gomez. Thanks for your support, I'll continue updating:D**


	4. The Mysterious Austin Moon

"Trish?"

Trish tossed to the side, covering her ears with her pillow. Ally sat at the end of her bed sighing. She was glad Trish's roommate was already up. She would've hated to be a burden by waking up people. She couldn't really help it. She always got up early for school, and even in the summer she would take early shifts to work at the store. It was a habit. Trish, on the other hand, was a night person. And after that amazing performance last night, Ally assumed she was exhausted. But she figured Trish would want to be up before breakfast turned into brunch.

She shook the edge of the bed. "C'mon Trish! It's almost eleven!"

Trish groaned from under the pillow. "Liar…" She snatched her phone from the bedside table to check the time. "Crap! It's 10:53!" She bolted up and headed towards the shower. Ally just sighed and opened her songbook, lyrics coming to my head immediately.

_I'm that girl in the corner of the room. The one you never notice. Getting lost among the stars in the sky, like a picture out of focus. I am young and I'm happy, and I'm free. But somehow you don't see me. _

_I went on disguise, but you don't see me._

_I'm unrecognized, and you don't see me._

_I'm a total surprise, and you don't see me. _

_I'm so agonized that you don't see me. _

_You don't see me here …_

"You ready?"

Ally looked up in surprise to see Trish all dressed and ready to go. She sure was fast. She nodded and they made their way to the dining hall.

Once they got to the dining hall, Ally got in line for the breakfast buffet while Trish scouted the room for Dallas and Dez. Everything looked so good! Her school's cafeteria sucked and she ate microwaved meals a lot because her dad didn't have a knack for cooking. Her mom's cooking was heaven, but her mom and dad were divorced and her mom was in Africa writing a book. But this cooking just looked amazing. She piled up eggs, bacon, potatoes, and a blueberry muffin onto her plate and she was going over to get some grape juice. Once she got it, she was about to head over the table when someone elbowed her in the side, making her slip and causing her food and grape juice to cover her white blouse. The whole cafeteria, except for Dez, Dallas, and Trish, laughed. She looked up to see a blond girl with a smirk on her face.

"Oops. You must be Ally Dorkson! Considering your _graceful_ fall into the lake yesterday as well, I assume you must be a really clumsy girl."

Ally was at loss for words as this girl, Trish said her name was Tilly, was insulting her. The whole dining hall was witness. Her words sank in and she tried to defend herself. "I didn't fall, you pushed me!"

Tilly glared daggers at her. "You better watch it Ally, nobody likes liars. Especially ugly ones with no sense of style." She was about to walk away when she turned around. "Also, your wasting your time being at this camp when it's clear you have no talent …"

It became too much. Ally ran out, running towards the other end of the camp so no one could find her. Her eyes were blurry but she tried not to let the tears fall. She attracted stares of passing people, but she stopped as she heard someone behind her.

"Hey! Wait up!"

She turned around, expecting to see Dallas. But she came face to face with the blondie with a fedora and sunglasses. She recognized him as the guy she ran into the night before.

"Hey, are you okay?" Though she didn't have any evidence from his face, his voice sounded genuinely worried.

She managed a small smile. "I'm fine, it was just getting stuffy in there and I had to get some fresh air."

He scoffed. "C'mon, I saw what happened. And your clothes are proof."

She looked down at her stained outfit and blushed red with embarrassment. She tried to cover her front with her arms but it wasn't exactly working.

He still laughed at the attempt. "It's okay, I'm don't care. It's actually kind of cute."

Her eyes met his lenses. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean you're like a walking buffet. But that's not bad, I like the way you look."

She blushed even deeper now. Was he trying to make a move on her? She didn't want to ask him to comprehend the sentence.

His cell phone broke the silence as it blasted R5's Loud. He laughed nervously and muted it, stuffing his hands into his pocket.

She nodded impressed. "You're an R5er?"

The nervous laugh was back. "Yeah I'm actually uh …"

She squinted her eyes. "Actually what?"

"I'm actually a huge fan of that one dude, uh Ross Lynch." He started scratching the back of his neck. "Are you a fan of him?" He asked curiously.

She winced. "Sort of."

His nervous smile dropped. "What do you mean?"

Ally shrugged. "I like R5 and their music, but with Ross it just kind of seems like he just doesn't care. I'm sorry, I know you're a fan and-,"

"No no it's fine." He cut her off. "It's your opinion."

She smiled and inspected him closely. "You know, you kind of look like him. If you didn't refer to him the way you did, I would actually think you're Ross Lynch."

His voice went high-pitched. "What? I'll take that as a compliment."

"Don't worry." She assured. "It was totally meant as a compliment …"

"Ally!"

Ally turned around to see Trish running towards her, red faced and out of breath.

She turned back to Austin. "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for everything." She started to walk towards Trish but he turned her around, gripping her wrist.

"Wait, I never got your name."

Ally sighed. "You heard it already. Remember?" She raised her hand. "Ally Dorkson …"

"Don't listen to Tilly, Ally." He replied. "She's not worth your time."

Ally half-smiled. "Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

"Austin Moon."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So who was that cutie earlier?" Trish grinned. "I want to know all the deets!"

"You guys talking about me again?" Dez asked as Dallas chuckled at his comment and lay next to the girls under the bright blue sky.

Trish groaned. "Obviously not, idiot. I'm talking about this guy I saw Ally with earlier."

Ally sat up. "His name is Austin. And I don't really know him yet, but he seems like a really nice guy."

"I wonder if he has nice eyes, …" Trish thought aloud. "But he's always wearing that hat and sunglasses all the time."

"I bet he does …" Ally sighed.

Trish raised her eyebrows at her new friend. "Well well lookie here! Ally has a little crush!"

Ally turned scarlet as Dez and Dallas cooed mockingly. But Trish wasn't done teasing her just yet.

"C'mon Ally!" She exclaimed. "Next week is the ballroom dance for the classical music appreciation day! You should ask him!"

Ally bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't Trish. I'm not confident like you, I can't even sing on stage …"

Trish nudged her. "That doesn't mean you can't try! You came here to break out of your shell, Ally. This is the perfect opportunity, you just have to go out there and seize it!"

"Yeah," Dallas piped up. "Become friends with the guy first, get to know him a little before hand. You can do this Ally. We all believe in you …"

"And so does my pet iguana." Dez added.

Ally smiled, loving the praise and inspiration her friends were giving her. "But what if he says no?"

Dallas scooted next to her a bit. "Tell you what, if he says no, which I doubt he will, then I'll take you instead."

"Really?"

Dallas smiled his charming smile. "Really."

"And I can take you Trish …" Dez smiled smugly but shrieked as his arm was smacked.

"In your dreams bozo!"

**Alrightie, so this chapter is done. I know where this story is headed now and I'm so sorry I haven't been keeping up on it. I'm just trying to make it as original as possible. So our little Ally isn't lying. But can 'Ross Lynch' really stay Austin Moon without finding out?! See ya guys soon!**


End file.
